Asesinato
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Al Mayor Edward Elric se le a conferido la misión de asesinar al Coronel Roy Mustang, pero... ¿será capáz de hacerlo? AU Dedicado a Dragonazul


_Bien, aquí otra de mis locas historias. Esta vez es un AU o sea Universo Alterno. Y quizá no le entiendan mucho al principio, pero conforme avance la historiase irán explicando cosas. ^^ Espero que les guste n.n _

_Dedicado a la fantástica Dragonazul =P_

* * *

Asesinato

_Dolor… _

Eso fue lo primero que sentí apenas pude abrir los ojos.

Siempre la misma pesadilla que me atormenta todas las noches. Explosiones, gritos, muerte y por sobre todo _dolor_… La misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Es sorprendente como esas cinco letras son capaces de describir lo que siento.

Recuerdos anteriores que mi subconsciente se aferra por mostrarme a través de mis sueños. Y que a la vez son tan vividos que hay ocasiones en las que podría jurar estoy volviendo a vivir. Este fue uno de ellos.

Estoy en mi cama mirando al techo, todo mi cuerpo esta bañado en un sudor frío y mi corazón palpita a más no poder, producto de la susodicha pesadilla y de la brusquedad con la que me desperté de ella. Dado la infinidad de veces que he soñado lo mismo ya estoy acostumbrado o debería. Pero por más que lo intente, siempre es lo mismo. Nada ha cambiado desde aquel día en que regresé de ese horrible lugar.

Fui hasta la ventana de mi habitación y mire a través de las persianas. Sí, seguía en Amestris. Sí, aun seguía SOLO en Amestris. A todas horas creo que me voy a despertar de nuevo en ese lugar. Como si todo el tiempo desde que regrese de ahí solo hubiera sido un sueño y que en cualquier momento podría despertarme, solo para pasar de un infierno a otro.

Que gracioso. Cuando estaba ahí, no pensaba más que en estar aquí. Y ahora que finalmente estoy aquí, no dejo de pensar en ese lugar. Vaya forma de pasar el tiempo.

Me dirigí al pequeño armario que tenía, dudando un poco al escoger mi ropa. Hoy era mi día libre así que no necesitaba ponerme ese estúpido uniforme militar y podría ponerme otra cosa. Y así lo hice, escogí una simple playera negra sin mangas. Y estaba a punto de ponérmela cuando algo llamo mi atención. Era el pequeño espejo en el tocador de mi cuarto que reflejaba mi imagen en él. Por alguna razón que no puedo explicar me quede observando mi propio reflejo. Recorrí mis ojos desde mi pecho desnudo hasta mi rostro. Grave error, quizá debí apartar la vista. Sin embargo, la mantuve fija viendo mis propios ojos.

De pronto, de un segundo a otro, mi rostro reflejado en el espejo se había desfigurado hasta convertirse en una máscara de maldad, dolor y odio puro. El mismo rostro que había portado en mi cara el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar. Un rostro que usualmente los soldados portábamos cuando nos habíamos atrevido a lo incalificable. Cuando tomábamos la vida de un hombre en nuestras manos. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no solo asesinamos a un hombre sino a cientos, miles incluso.

Y ese solo recuerdo de mi apariencia en ese lugar solo sirvió para llamar a otros recuerdos más dolorosos, recuerdos que ciertamente no quería recordar. No quería recordar, no en este momento.

De pronto, sin saber exactamente como, el espejo que momentos antes estaba frente a mí, ahora yacía en pedazos esparcidos sobre el suelo a mis pies, y una pequeña molestia en mi mano izquierda hizo que llevara mis ojos hasta ella, buscando la fuente del dolor. Mi mano estaba sangrando, seguramente había golpeado el espejo con ella.

_.Toc._ Oí unos golpes que provenían de la puerta de mi apartamento. **-¡Voy!-** grité a quien quiera que estuviera tocando. Me agaché sobre los pedazos de espejo y junte mis manos en un aplauso y después toque el suelo con ellas.

Un resplandor azul y pude observar como el espejo, que momentos antes estaba hecho trizas, volvía a su forma original, reconstruyéndose. Una vez terminada con mi tarea, volví a levantarme recogiendo la playera de la cama que había quedado olvidada y me la puse. Y mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, me calcé mis zapatos, me vestí con una chamarra que reposaba en una silla y me amarraba el cabello en una especie de cola de caballo. Ya tendría tiempo para trenzarlo.

Cuando por fin llegué, abrí la puerta encontrándome con… ¿dos soldados? _Genial._ Cuando los altos mandos mandaban oficiales en tu día libre generalmente no venían a saludarte para darte los buenos días, o con benévolas intenciones, si vamos al caso.

-**Mayor Elric**- dijeron los soldados dando el saludo militar.

-**Entren**- les ordené sin molestarme a devolver el saludo. No eran oficiales superiores, después de todo, y de todas maneras estaba muy cansado para seguir el protocolo militar. Me giré a mi habitación esperando que me siguieran y dijeran de una vez por todas porque estaban aquí. Así lo hicieron.

**-¿Es usted el Mayor Elric del Batallón 505?-** preguntó uno de ellos mientras yo me sentaba en la única silla con la que disponía la habitación. Coloque una máscara en mi rostro, la que usaba cuando se trataba de asuntos militares.

-**Afirmativo**-

**-¿Numero 73 del escuadrón 08?-**

**-Sí-**

**-¿Usted es el Alquimista de Acero?-**

**-Sí- **y ahí se acababa el protocolo militar sobre interrogarme acerca de mi identidad. Ahora, la razón por la que estaban aquí era…

-**Tenemos órdenes de escoltarlo al Cuartel, Mayor**- ¿Qué les dije? Nadie podía venir a visitarme sin tener que ser por asuntos puramente militares

**-¿De qué me acusan? ¿Qué he hecho?-** ya había llegado hasta mis oídos historias sobre oficiales que habían sido arrestados en sus propias casas por supuesta traición a la nación y por confabular contra el Estado. Claro, la verdad nunca se sabía, ya que su juicio y condena estaba clasificado como "ultra secreto". Lo que, usualmente, significaba que esos arrestos seguramente terminaban con la pena de muerte sobre aquellos pobres hombres que se interponían en el camino de algún alto mando y que su único pecado era el haber estado en el lugar y momento inadecuado. No que alguien se atreva a decir eso en voz alta, eso de seguro significaría un desafortunado "accidente" sobre la persona que lo dijera. Y créanme, los altos mandos tenían un increíble talento para hacer desaparecer a aquellos que les estorbaban. Era mejor no hacer enfadar a ninguno.

-**No hay acusaciones, Mayor. Tenemos ordenes de presentarnos al Cuartel**- dijo el otro soldado mientras me extendía un papel para que lo leyera. Ciertamente era una orden para presentarme en el Cuartel General -**¿De acuerdo?- ** me preguntó una vez que termine de leer.

Asentí con la cabeza aun digiriendo esta nueva información ¿Para qué me querrían? Este era mi día libre así que, ¿para qué me necesitaban? A menos que…

**-¿Es una misión para mí?-** esa era la única razón lógica para que me llamaran tan urgentemente

-**Así es, Mayor**- no podía creerlo ¿Apenas llevaba una semana aquí y ya tenía que volver tan pronto? _Grandioso_ – **Vamos, señor**- trato de darme ánimos el oficial- **aun tiene unas cuantas horas para alistarse un poco**-

-**Señor, ¿Por qué está sangrando?-** me preguntó el otro. ¿Sangrando? ¿A que se referí…? ¡Mierda, la mano! Lo había olvidado.

-**Por… por nada… Un rasguño solamente- **dije, no queriendo dar escusas, mientras me dirigía hacia el baño para limpiarme la sangre, ya seca de mi mano.

**. . .**

-**Coronel Taren**- dije dándole el saludo militar. No era sorpresa que me hubiera convertido en el favorito del Coronel Taren como la persona a enviar a misiones dada mi particular forma de alquimia sin utilizar círculos. "Un arma muy útil como para desperdiciar" como diría el Coronel en sus propias palabras. Ahora mismo me encontraba delante de él en su oficina en el Cuartel General.

Taren me regresó el saludo –**Descanse, Mayor**- me dijo a modo de saludo **-¿Un cigarrillo?-** preguntó extendiéndome una cajetilla, una pregunta muy común para intentar dar… familiaridad al encuentro.

-**No gracias. No fumo**-

-**Mayor**- me llamó. Su rostro se había vuelto serio **-¿conoce al General Haruko?-** típico de Taren, ir directo al grano. Haruko… me suena. Creo haberlo oído mencionar unas cuantas veces. Haruko… ¡Ah, sí!

-**Sí, señor**-

-**Usted se especializa en misiones de una sola persona, ¿cierto, Mayor?-**

**-En efecto, señor**-

-**¿Presto servicio en Inteligencia Militar, así como en la guerra que acaba de estallar, la Guerra que se está llevando a cabo en Lior?-**

-**No estoy autorizado a comentar tales operaciones**- el Coronel ante mí, frunció el seño. Nada contento con la respuesta que le acababa de dar. Pero era verdad. No estaba autorizado a contarle a nadie sobre mi vida en la milicia. Ordenes de los altos mando, nada personal.

Taren abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco de él un folder grueso donde, pude leer, estaba escrito la palabra "CONFIDENCIAL" en la cubierta. Lo abrió y lo tiró en mi dirección, asiendo que resbalase por sobre su escritorio y se detuviera enfrente de mí para que lo leyera.

-**Mayor Elric, ¿ha oído hablar del Coronel Roy Mustang?**- volvió a preguntarme mientras, con la barbilla, me señalaba la foto que estaba anexada al folder.

¿Roy Mustang? A él sí que nunca lo había oído mencionar. Ni siquiera me sonaba el nombre. El hombre en la fotografía era moreno como de unos treinta y cinco años. Jamás lo había visto.

-**No, señor**-

-**Al igual que usted, Mayor, él también es un Alquimista Estatal. El Alquimista de Fuego, lo llaman. Él es un alquimista excepcional, uno de los mejores que el Estado haya podido dar.** **Era brillante, sobresalía en todos los aspectos.** **Y también un buen hombre, un hombre humanitario, lleno de vida y con humor… -** el Coronel Taren hablaba haciendo varias pausas y mientras lo hacia su voz se iba apagando hasta convertirse en poco más que un susurro. Su vista estaba fija en la foto del hombre del que hablaba como si estuviera viendo algo en esa foto que yo no podía ver. Como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo de ese hombre que solo sus ojos podían ver. Y luego, dando un respingo, pareció despertar de su transe -**O lo era – **por la forma en la que hablaba, estaba más que seguro que ellos se conocían entre sí, pero también sonaban como si ya llevaran mucho tiempo sin hablarse el uno al otro ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos? –**Sé enroló en las fuerzas especiales de alquimistas que estuvieron peleando cuando empezó la guerra en Lior. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas, dado que él se izo famoso en la guerra de Ishball por su manera de usar la alquimia, por decirlo de alguna manera. En fin. Hace un año, cuando la la guerra en Lior comenzó, a Mustang se le ordeñó liderar a los alquimistas de esa época que habían sido reclutados para la guerra. Pero como sabrás, lo que comenzó como un pequeño conflicto en Lior, se escapó de nuestras manos y se convirtió en lo que aun hoy, es la peor guerra en la historia de Amestris. Y tras aquello sus… ideas y métodos… cambiaron-**

**-¿Y yo que tengo que ver, señor?- **pregunténo entendía porque el Coronel me estaba contando todo esto. Simplemente no veía conexión alguna conmigo.

-**Cuando la guerra estalló, a Roy Mustang se le ordenó regresar a Central junto con todos sus subordinados. Para que sirvieran posteriormente en caso de que la guerra empeorar. Y así lo izo, pero el Coronel había regresado a Central cambiado. Y empezó a desobedecer cualquier orden que se le daba, así como amenazar a muerte a quien quiera que se le cruzara por el camino. Inclusive el Coronel estuvo a punto de ser… arrestado por asesinato.**

**-No le entiendo, señor, ¿asesinar a quien?-**

**-A su regresó de Lior, el Coronel Mustang ordenó la ejecución de varios oficiales de Inteligencia a cargo de la guerra. Agentes que, dicho en sus propias palabras "no merecían tener en sus manos la vida de otras personas". No sabemos qué quiso decir con eso. Pero él… se tomó justicia por su propia mano- **el Coronel izo una pausa**- Mire, Mayor… en la guerra, las cosas se enredan y no sabemos si fue cierta o no esa información. Pero hay ocasiones en las que la guerra transforma a un hombre hasta hacerlo creerse Dios. Porque siempre hay algo malo en cada corazón humano. La lucha entre el bien y el mal. Y el bien no siempre triunfa, a veces el lado oscuro se impone. Todo hombre tiene su límite de resistencia. Usted y yo también. Quizá Mustang llegó al suyo-**

Aun seguía sin entender nada de qué era lo que tenía que ver yo en todo esto** -¿Señor?-**

**-Ahora mismo Mustang se encuentra en el Cuartel Oriental. Tenemos motivos para pensar que está planeando un golpe de Estado en contra del Fuhrer. Su misión, Mayor, es investigar donde se encuentra exactamente el Coronel, y seguirle los pasos, convertirse en su amigo, usted me entiende. Infíltrese en su equipo por cualquier medio disponible. Y cuando logré hacerlo, enterarse de todo lo que pueda. Que fue lo que le izo cambiar, si fue en verdad lo de los asesinatos. Usted me entiende. Todo lo que pueda investigar. Y Usted y yo nos comunicaremos cada semana para que me reporte los avances de su misión ¿estamos claros? Le damos un mes, Mayor. Cuando su misión termine… usted tiene que terminar con el mando del Coronel-**

Parpadee. No era posible que me estuvieran pidiendo hacer esto ¿verdad? Seguramente que no. De seguro no escuche bien **-¿A-a-acabar yo… con el Coronel?-**

-**Él ya no está pensando claro, Mayor, y aun así sigue mandando tropas. Acabe con él sin ningún prejuicio ¿O es que esta misión es demasiado para usted, Mayor?-** me puse serio de inmediato. Yo nunca había fracasado en ninguna misión que me hubiesen otorgado y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-**Por supuesto que no**-

El coronel Taren sonrió maliciosamente ante mi respuesta –**Bien. Ah, y una cosa más, Mayor, está misión no existe, ni existirá jamás- **¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?** -Puede retirarse, Alquimista de Acero. No nos decepcione-**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¬.¬ mmm no lo sé, no me gustó mucho el capítulo ¿Qué piensan ustedes? De todas maneras creo que lo continuaré, por cualquiera que quiera leer la continuación. ¿Quieren la continuación o mejor me invento una mejor historia? xD_

_Por cierto, no he pensado si quiero que esta historia tenga romance o no. Sí así fuera, ¿qué pareja(s) les gustaría para el fic? Acepto cualquier petición ^^_

_Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la conti, espero. Es broma ^^ Cuídense._

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
